Minecraftia Prison
by Cupcake time
Summary: What happens when to master hackers are put in prison with team crafted? Yup, that's all the summary I can think of. (FYI, i was really bored when I wrote this. I wasn't really planning on posting this but my friends thought that I should, so i revised it and here it is.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Caught in the act

"Kitty, you do know what will happen to us if we get caught?"

"Yes, now hurry up. Carrot says that they finally caught up."

"Okay, it's done. Now let's get out of here!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

(Two days later)

"TY, HELP ME!"

"Sky, you know this won't end well so just give up!" Samantha said. She had been dealing with him for the past two day.

"CAN'T BE TAMED!" sky continued down the stone corridor.

"Warden Samantha, please come to the main warden's office." The intercom boomed. _Dammit sky!_She pulled out her walky-talky.

"Someone else deal with inmate 6. He's on the west corridor. Good luck!" she started walking toward the office. She was the main warden's deputy and he was on vacation so she got called up to do his dirty work. She sighed and turned the door handle to the office and stepped inside. She looked up to find two girls standing with obsidian in casing their wrists. What she saw next surprised her.

Standing next to the two girls was the god, Notch. His face had a concerned look that was almost cloaked by an overwhelming seriousness.

"Lord Notch! How may I help you?" she bowed her head.

"Where is Warden Freeman?" his voiced boomed with a hint of question and uncertainty.

"H-he is on vacation." She stuttered. She still couldn't believe that she was standing in front of the godly Notch. "I'm his second in command so I'm looking over the prison."

"If so, I need a favor of you. Put these to in the most secure cell and keep them away from any technology. These are highly dangerous criminals." He said. "Good-bye."

Within the blink of an eye he was gone. Samantha stared at the to new inmates.

_What just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not a fan of parent-teacher conferences. In fact, I'm not a fan of school either. GRRRRRR!**

Chapter two

Samantha stared at the two girls. The first one had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail and blue-grey eyes. She wore a red tank top covered by a light blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, and purple and grey converse. Around her neck were white headphones connected to an iPod.

"Hey, you heard what he said. Give me the iPod." Samantha said, holding out her hand. The brunette glared at her for second, and then raised her two bound hands. Samantha grabbed her headphones and iPod, and then placed it on the desk. The brunette's expression turned back to bored.

The other girl had a very different expression. She seemed almost happy. She had ginger hair and bright green eyes. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. She was wearing a blue and green-striped t-shirt and blue skinny greens. She also wore blue converse. _How are these girls dangerous criminals? _Samantha snapped out of that train of thought and led the girls to solitary.

"Two questions. One, are you going to take of the obsidian on our wrists? Two, doesn't it cancel out the point of solitary to put us in the same cell?" the brunette asked, a small smirk creeping on her face.

"You better watch your mouth, newbie." Samantha threatened. She hit the black rock with the back of her diamond sword and watched it crumble, and then she pushed the girls into the cell.

"This is great, Kitty! Not only did we get caught, but we got caught by Notch himself!" the angry brunette ranted. "Plus, we don't even know where the rest of them are. Carrot was with the rest of the group, outside."

"But your not getting the point. The only reason we did this was because it was supposed to be fun. Didn't you have fun breaking into the house of a god and hacking into the database of the very world we live in. that was supposed to be fun, Cupcake!" kitty debated. Cupcake folded her arms, not wanting to get in a fight with her best friend.

"What ever, it's in this past. We just need to get out of this prison and find the others." Cupcake sighed.

"LUNCH!" a distant voice called.

"Good! I'm starving!" Kitty's stomach growled.

**I'm sorry. Don't hate me because this chapter is short. I was having a homework brain fart and decided to write, but now I need to get back to homework. I might update this chapter more afterwards so keep tuned. Cupcake out :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**There might be a shortage into chapters because of a few things that are happening in my personal life so please don't hate me if I don't update as much.**

Chapter three

A guard led the two girls through amaze of corridors. They glanced a stare case up to the second level. _Freedom._ As they enter the room, they could recognize many people. In particularly they recognized Mitch (BajanCanadian), Jerome (ASFJerome), Ian (Ssundee), Dawn (Dawnables), Bodil (Bodil40), Tyler (MunchingBrotato), and Jordan (captain sparlez).

"Hey, isn't Jordan usually with Ryan?" cupcake asked, sitting down and staring to eat the bread that was being served for lunch.

"Yeah, usually." Kitty said.

"Well, where's Ryan?" kitty looked around the room. Cupcake was right; Ryan was nowhere to be seen. Their question was now answered as batman came to the front the room in enchanted diamond armor.

"Hello, inmates. As you may know, we have new comers here. Please, stand up new comers." The voice Morgan Freeman ordered them. They slowly stood up. At that moment they realized something.

"Where are Ty and sky?"

"Yeah, and Husky." The warden's eyes widened he searched the room for the lost inmates.

"Fuck! They noticed." A whisper came from the hallway. Two guard left the cafeteria and screaming could be heard.

"Haha, Feesh!"

"shut up, sky! Your going to get us caught!" they could hear other voices in the hallway. Two more guards chased them down the hallway. The only security left in the room was Warden Freeman. The signature giggle of Bodil was heard as he ran out of the room. Warden Freeman, not thinking, left the room, chasing him. The other inmates saw the opportunity and rushed out of into the hallway, thanking the girls along the way. Cupcake and Kitty rushed up the staircase to second floor and leaped off the edge. Kitty landed perfectly on her feet, but Cupcake was not as lucky. She was hanging on a branch of one of the massive pine trees surrounding. Kitty burst into laughter at the predicament of her friend.

"Kitty, help me!" Cupcake was screaming.

"need a little Help?" Cupcake looked down to find Mitch looking up at her.

"YES!" she screamed, obviously annoyed. Mitch picked up a rock and threw at where her hoodie was snagged. it immediately came loose and Cupcake fell flat on her face.

"Ow." she mumbled. her face still in the grass. This of corse, sent Kitty into a bigger fit of laughter ( Kitty is not this mean IRL). Mitch extended a hand to help her up. Cupcake gladly took it and started running with Kitty to the boat.

She could see the dock in the distance, but her concentration was broken as an arrow whizzed past her face. She looked over her shoulder to find Warden Freeman and Samantha chasing after them. Kitty screamed out in pain as an arrow hit between the shoulder blades. Cupcake looked forward to find Jerome and Mitch in front of her. She met up with them and was about to reach the bridge when a pain raged through the back of her head. Everything faded to black.

**Mwuahaha! Evil Cliffhanger. **

**Kitty: If you wondering, we don't actually die when we get hit. We get knocked out and later the guards drag us up to the dead cell. Don't blame me, it was her idea.**

**Cupcake: What! No! (slowly backs into a small corner)**

**-Cupcake**


End file.
